Koshin
Koshin was a jonin of unknown origin. He was a member of Seiko Ren's team. Background The only thing known about Koshin's background is that he once went on an assassination run, probably for the village he was originally apart of. It was here that he met the shinobi who would eventually fill the role as Koshin's human puppet. Koshin remarked that the shinobi, when he was alive, was a powerful opponent. Upon killing him, Koshin felt that he couldn't just leave his corpse, and decided to turn him into a human puppet. Appearance Koshin had long, shaggy, light-blue hair and large, green eyes devoid of visible pupils. He wore a light-blue robe, along with a yellow scarf wrapped around his face. He was a short and skinny man, which made it easy for him to hide in cover. Personality Koshin had a very antagonistic personality. He had a love for battle, and he always taunted his opponents for being weaker than him. He was easily angered by Kagutsuchi, whose calm and uncaring manner was in harsh contrast to his own. He also became angry when he was faced with a jutsu that he couldn't evade or defend against, such as genjutsu. Abilities Koshin used Lightning Style jutsu in his battles, as well as a human puppet which also used Lightning Style. His strategy for engaging a foe would be to hide in surrounding trees, and then use his Lightning Style: Sniper Bolt to attack them from afar. However, while he would occasionally use sniper tactics, he more commonly engaged a foe head-on, using his fast and powerful Lightning Style jutsu to blow his opponent away. In the event that his opponent was too powerful, he could release his Lightning Style puppet, who possessed far more power. Story Book of the Gods Koshin was first introduced alongside Kagutsuchi. The two of them were in Saint Peters, scouting Team Kurenai as they arrived to search for clues on the woman who attacked Matt. Koshin attacks Kurenai and Hinata from out of nowhere. It is only by Hinata's Byakugan that Kurenai wasn't hit by his attack. Kurenai introduces herself as a jonin of the Leaf, and Koshin suddenly becomes very excited. He is thrilled at having the opportunity to fight a jonin, as well as a Hyuga. Kurenai and Hinata battle with Koshin, who is unable to keep up with Kurenai's genjutsu. Koshin, who is becoming frustrated with the successive jutsu that he can't fight, is eventually overpowered. Kurenai comments that he doesn't know who he's dealing with. Koshin counters, saying that the ones who don't know who they're dealing with is them. Koshin then reveals that he is in fact his puppet, and the real Koshin has been hiding in the shadows the entire time. Kurenai is quickly dealt a critical blow, leaving her unconscious and unable to continue. Hinata then severes the chakra threads connecting Koshin with his puppet. Koshin is unafraid by Hinata's newfound bravery, and the two clash. However, Koshin just as easily defeats her, leaving her unconscious. Koshin then kidnaps Kurenai and brings her back to his master. Later on, Koshin is in the forest outside the Hall of the Forgotten. His task is to intercept any who might be coming to keep Team Seiko from acquiring the Book of the Gods. Team Kakashi eventually comes along, and Koshin immediately engages in battle with them. Matt is the main competitor in the battle, although Naruto and Sakura do participate. During the battle, the two of them attempt to attack Koshin, but he is far too powerful, and easily counters. This leaves Matt having to drop everything to save them from getting injured. The battle carries on, after which Kakashi states that they don't have time to continue battling him. He tells his subordinates to continue to the Hall of the Forgotten while he finishes Koshin. Matt immediately protests, stating that he wants to fight Koshin. Kakashi eventually agrees, and he, Naruto and Sakura continue on to the Hall while Matt stays behind and continues the battle with Koshin. The battle between them quickly elevates, with Koshin's Lightning Style and Matt's Fire Style clashing head-to-head. The two are unable to deal any significant damage to each other for quite some time. Eventually, Koshin's puppet reveals wrist blades that can fire off electric arcs that home in on Matt. Matt has a much more difficult time evading these, and finds little opportunity to counterattack. Eventually, he fires a Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu to flush Koshin out of his hiding spot in the forest. Matt then comes after him with a Chidori, hitting him directly and then driving him into the ground. With this, Koshin has been killed and Matt moves onto the Hall of the Forgotten. Trivia *Koshin was created by friend of Noroadsleft, fanfiction.net username Alastor Snow. Category:Character Category:OC